


Into the Dark

by Wordsinrain



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, The finale was balls, To fix the feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsinrain/pseuds/Wordsinrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slight re-writing of the ending of the Season 8 finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I adore Lexie. I adore her with Mark. This is why this is happening. Also I know nothing about medical anything.  
> The song quoted is originally by Death Cab for Cutie but the version I was listening to is the cover by Kate Covington which is here http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VNI5iVnFVEs&feature=plcp

* * *

‘Love of mine some day you will die  
But I'll be close behind  
I'll follow you into the dark.’  
(Death Cab For Cutie - I Will Follow You Into The Dark)

* * *

Mark’s ears weren’t working right. That was his first thought, his second thought was that they were no longer up in the air. In fact he was on the ground. Lying on the ground. Not in his upright seat. Everything hurt. But his ears were still the worst of it. They didn’t hurt, not like his entire body did. But he couldn’t hear properly and he couldn’t make sense of it. 

He got up. He stumbled a bit before he got upright. Where was everyone? Cristina was on her feet, so was Meredith, were they yelling? He heard dull screaming, it was Arizona. Lexie. Where the hell was Lexie? She was in the back of the plane. But there was no longer a back of the plane. It had gone. Cristina yelled something, his hearing was coming back. 

They could hear something so he ran with them, Meredith yelling for Derek and Lexie. God where was she? 

He saw her, pinned underneath the plane. Pinned. She was hitting the side of it with metal. His hearing was nearly fully back. He ran to her side as Meredith said something to Cristina. They had to get the plane off her. It had to be crushing her. Her organs rolled out underneath the weight of the thing, struggling to keep fighting, to keep her alive. 

‘Pop it back in,’ Cristina said. So he did. But even the gut wrenching sound of Cristina screaming didn’t make him flinch. Lexie was under the fucking plane. They tried pushing it. Lifting it, but it wouldn’t move. Cristina thought she was dying. Lexie thought she was dying. She was not going to die. He would not let her die. She couldn’t. Not now. 

The following moments blurred together till the one that stuck in his mind like a shard of glass. 

‘I love you,’ he told her. It was for no other reason than he had to, she had to be told. He should have said it to her sooner. 

‘You don’t have to say it just because I said-’

‘No, I love you. I’ve always been in love with you. I will always be in love with you.’

‘Yeah?’

‘Yeah, which is why you have to stay alive. We… we… we can get married. And you’re going to become an amazing surgeon. And we’re going to have two or three kids.’ He never wanted them with Julia, he would have, to have a family, but he always wanted it to be Lex. 

‘So-so-phia can have siblings.’

‘Yeah, a sister and two brothers.’ 

‘That’s nice,’ she whispered. 

‘And we’re going to have the best life Lexie, you and me. We’re going to be so happy. So you can’t die ok. Can’t die. Because we’re supposed to end up together. We’re meant to be.’

‘Meant to be.’ She stopped moving. No. No Lexie. 

‘I love you,’ he said. He stroked her hair. ‘I love you.’ 

No this couldn’t be happening. Not now. Not now. 

‘I love you.’ He had to do something he had to save her. 

‘HELP! HELP!’ He screamed. Meredith and Cristina were running to them. Derek appeared clutching his arm. He had tied his shirt around a wound there to try and stop it from bleeding. ‘Come on we need to get this off her now!’

‘Mark it’s too late,’ Cristina said. Meredith was sobbing.

‘We have to move it together, now,’ he yelled. Why weren’t they moving. ‘Now!’ 

‘Right,’ Derek said. ‘We need leverage, which would be the wing, but if we moved that it might roll over her so we’re going to have to lift from the main bit. If we lift and push it back we should be able to relieve the pressure on her.’ 

All four of them hurried around the bulk of the plane. 

‘LIFT.’ 

It started to move. He could feel it under his hands, he stated screaming again as he pushed harder. He had to get it off her. It moved inches. Only inches but it had to move off her. His arms were on fire, his feet slipping in the dirt but he kept pushing. He didn’t even see what the others were doing he just kept going. As soon as he saw her legs appear where there had been plane he stopped, he fell to the ground as he let go off the plane, his body shaking like it was jelly. He didn’t think he could move anymore. 

A breath. 

‘Lexie!’ Meredith called. Mark sat up slowly and looked at her legs but it was only brief, he knew they’d be crushed. They might be able to be saved. Maybe. If they got her to Callie alive. But they weren’t important now. Because she was hanging onto her life by a thread. ‘She’s breathing.’ 

‘I’m going to go back to the main bit of the plane,’ Cristina said. ‘The pilot said something about a flare gun.’ 

‘Mark,’ he heard the breath before it formed his name and grabbed her hand. 

‘Don’t die,’ he said. Meredith and Derek starting assessing the damage. They knew what they were doing, he had to let them work. ‘Save her.’ 

He was feeling lightheaded. The pain he had been feeling in his entire body was radiating in his chest, but Lexie was breathing. Her pulse was so weak, but she was breathing. He lay down still holding her hand. 

‘Don’t Lex,’ he said. ‘ Don’t die without me.’ 

* * *

‘No blinding light, or tunnels to gates of white,  
Just our hands clasped so tight  
Waiting for the hint of a spark.  
(Death Cab For Cutie - I Will Follow You Into The Dark)

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep.

He was in the hospital. 

Beep. Beep. Beep. 

There’d been darkness, blissful darkness. He’d had her hand, holding it into the end. 

Beep. Beep. Beep. 

‘Lexie,’ he growled. And it was a growl, his throat was painfully dry. ‘Lexie.’ 

He opened his eyes and the bright lights hurt so he had to squint just to see. He felt the IV in his arm, the dressings covering his chest. He’d been in surgery. The oxygen tubes in his nose. He ripped them out. Pulled the needle out his arm. He knew how to do it properly but he didn’t care. He needed to find out what had happened to her. He had let himself fall with her. Then someone saved him, did anyone save her? 

‘Doctor Sloan! What are you doing?’ It was one of the interns. But he hated his name at the moment. He was not a Doctor, he was Mark and he needed Lexie.

‘Is Lexie Grey here?’ 

‘Mark?’ He spun around to see Julia standing there. Her eyes staring at the blood trailing down his arm. ‘You’re awake.’ 

He froze. He didn’t know what to do. ‘I need…I need to find out what happened to the others.’ 

He turned and walked away from her. It was the best he could do. He would explain later. He wouldn’t leave her without an answer, he owed her that much. But it couldn’t be now.

‘Mark get back in bed!’ That was Callie. Were people going to keep using his name like that? 

‘Where is she?’ he demanded. 

‘You had a Cardiac tamponade you need to go lie down,’ he said.

‘WHERE IS LEXIE?’ He yelled at the top of his voice. Because if she wasn’t here he wasn’t going to be either. Julia could have heard that. He hoped she hadn’t. 

‘This way.’ Callie grabbed Mark’s none bleeding elbow and pulled him along. She was taking him to the gallery. Lexie was in surgery thank god. She was here. 

‘Arizona?’

‘She’ll be fine,’ Callie said. ‘Sit.’ 

Mark ignored her and instead stood in front of the glass. Hand pressed against it. That was Lexie on the table. Her body cut open with their hands inside. 

‘You know, you are more likely to be killed by space debris than a plane crash,’ he whispered. ‘Even more likely to be struck by lightning.’ 

‘Mark you need to sit down,’ Callie said. ‘Or I’ll sedate you and put you back in bed myself.’

He should be crying but instead he just pawed at the glass like a cat begging to be let inside. Callie pulled on him and he let her place him in the seat as he stared. He couldn’t see it was her from the angle they were at, but he knew. There were so many of them. So many working furiously over her body. Callie survived her ridiculous car crash. She survived. But O’Malley had died. Trauma was funny. You could have two patients with identical wounds and identical bodies having lead identical lives, and one would die while the other survived. She was young, healthy, it all helped. She had the will to live. Or did she? What if she decided to give up? 

‘Come on Lexie.’ 

‘It was always her wasn’t it?’ Callie said. 

‘She’s part of me,’ he replied. ‘I could’ve done the family life with Julia. But it was a shadow. Julia’s so apart from me. Lexie made me into a man.’ 

‘Remember that if she comes through surgery.’

‘I’ve never forgot it.’ 

‘Then why did you wait?’ 

‘Because she didn’t want to be burdened with a family. I didn’t want to burden her. I was trying to do what was right.’

‘I guess we all were.’ 

Mark just watched as they hurried round her. She flatlined. He felt like his heart stopped with hers. But they got it back and continued working. Mark closed his eyes.

‘You shouldn’t be watching,’ Callie said. She was right. There was a reason they kept family out of the OR. He had been the screaming man before. But he doesn’t want to scream this time. He wanted to just lie next to her, to pray for her, to pray to her. 

Hunt and Altman were barking out orders and were deep inside Lexie’s body. A body he still remembered lying next to him in bed. No matter how many times he lay against Julia his body always remembered the impression of Lexie’s. Like a ghost lying over his body. But she wasn’t a ghost, she hadn’t been a ghost. Why had he treat her like she was one? 

‘She has to live Callie, she has to live,’ he said. 

‘She’s in the best hands,’ she replied.

‘Is everyone else okay?’

‘They’re all alive.’ 

They were closing up now. But he couldn’t tell if it was because they were done or if they were giving up. 

‘Come on,’ Callie said. She helped him to his feet and led him out. ‘You know you’re flashing your backside to everyone.’

‘I don’t care,’ he said. ‘It’ll make their day, hell it’ll make their month.’ 

He could feel Callie laugh slightly and it eased a little of the pressure he felt on his chest. But whether that pressure was his cardiac problems or because of Lexie he didn’t know. 

‘What did she have?’ 

‘Too much to list,’ Callie said. ‘She’s got a long way to go. Even if she makes it through this surgery she’ll need a lot more, and that’s without me getting started on her legs.’ 

Mark nodded. ‘Take me to her.’ 

There were a lot of people yelling at him, and Callie was also yelling. He didn’t know if he shouted too. All he knew was that he needed to be in that room with her. 

‘If we put another bed in there, then will you lie down,’ Hunt snapped. Mark nodded. Or at least he thought he did. Except he didn’t wait for them. He walked into the room they had placed her in. The machine beeping. She was bruised and bloody but she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The way her chest rose slightly and fell. 

He walked toward her, how could they not see she was his heart. He stroked her hair, the way she had always done for him. He climbed onto the bed next to her, on his side so as not to touch her with his body. 

He was pretty sure he was getting shouted out again but he didn’t care.

‘Come on Lexi,’ he said. ‘If you just wake up.’

‘Here Mark,’ Callie said. ‘Get in your own stupid bed and stop being an idiot.’ 

They set his bed up next to her and he let them pull him onto it. They hooked him back up to the IV. The other arm this time as his left was alongside Lexie. He grabbed her hand. He wasn’t letting go this time. 

* * *

‘If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs

If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark’  
(Death Cab For Cutie - I Will Follow You Into The Dark)

* * *

‘Mark.’ 

There was a hand in his, he knew that hand. He squeezed gently. A breathy laugh. He opened his eyes. 

‘Hey,’ he said.

‘Hi.’ Lexie smiled but it didn’t reach to her eyes. ‘I didn’t think I’d be here.’

‘Do you wish you weren’t?’ he asked. His breath caught in his throat.

‘I might still,’ Lexie said. ‘My organs are a mess and I might not walk again.’ 

‘You can come through this,’ Mark said. ‘You have to.’ 

‘Di-did you mean what you said to me?’ 

‘Would I have forced Hunt to move me in here, nearly giving him an aneurysm, if I didn’t?’ 

‘Mark what if I do make it through all of this? What if I never walk again? Would you still want me then? Wh-what if I can’t…’ 

‘Stop,’ Mark said. ‘I nearly lost you. I’m not letting that happen again whether you’re in a wheelchair or I am.’ 

‘I love you,’ she whispered. 

‘You can’t die Lexie,’ he said. ‘Because I will follow you.’

She turned her heard to look at the ceiling.

‘So since we have to go together let’s make it in old age, next to each other, in our sleep.’ 

‘Will we?’ she asked.

‘Yes. The one night you won’t complain about my snoring, we’ll drift off. Holding our hands together into the end.’ 

She had tears in her eyes and they fell out the corners. 

‘Together,’ she said. 

‘Together.’


End file.
